bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Deimos Thunderborn
Deimos Thunderborn Skill 'Indomitable Warmaster (40% boost to HP for all Units, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge when attacked) 'Burst 'Blitz Crush (14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Seismic Fissure (16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt with massive boost to own Def for 1 turn & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Planetary Divide (18 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns, greatly refills BB gauge of all allies & massive boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Skill Born of Thunder and Rock (40% boost to HP and Def & nullifies element based damage when Forgebreaker is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Deimos is one of the units released in preparation for Raid X2. At first, the two units featured (Deimos and Zenia) were described as 6* units that were going to be released according to the June livestream. We looked down at these units, but once they finally got released, we got even more impressed. It is later revealed that these units are related to the Soul Bound Saga units. Also, according to the lore, Deimos seems to have some affiliation with Zedus. Wait, and Deimos has similar skills as Ultor... so... cousins? Enough talking! Let's get down to business and talk about Deimos! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Deimos boosts HP by 40%. This is, by far, the best HP boost in the game on Leader Skill, tying with Elmedia's Leader Skill. With such a big HP boost, units will be boasting with high HP. Imagine using double Deimos leads. If we take Colt as an example, his max-imped Anima HP stat is around 8582. By giving Colt the Buffer Jewel and the Heresy Orb, having Claire in the squad, and having double Deimos leads active, Colt can reach as high as 22313 HP. Colt literally becomes an absolute tank with the leads active. Not only that, other units could reach close to 20k HP because of how high Deimos's HP boost is. But it doesn't stop there! Deimos provides status immunity for the entire squad. Already, you can see the resemblance between Deimos's Leader Skill and Kanon and Griel's Leader Skills since they provide HP boosts and status immunity. Deimos's Leader Skill becomes superior over the two because of its 40% boost being superior over Kanon and Griel's 30%. Though, Deimos lacks the 30% Def boost that Kanon carries. Nonetheless, status immunity is one of the most essential squad roles to have as status ailments are all around the game, whether it'd be normal quests or the toughest trials. The only way that the squad can fall is from Leader Skill blocks, which prove to be quite fatal. I'm not even done yet! Deimos also acts like Lilly Matah too! When units get attacked, their BB gauges receive a 3-5 BC boost. Granted that this isn't the best in the game, it is still a very nice effect to utilize. With such a high HP boost paired with status immunity, this effect is very hard to put down. This also works very well with Deimos's BB and SBB since Deimos can protect other units in the squad from single-target attacks and can continuously set up Taunt with his BB and SBB given the amount of BB gauge momentum provided by the Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Ultor used to be the only unit that utilized the Taunt buff. Now, Deimos can do the same. With Deimos super-high stats, Deimos can tank even more with the 250% Def buff. Unlike 6* Ultor's BB, Deimos's BB is a 280% AoE attack, allowing BC generation to be spread throughout all enemies. Another thing to note is that even though Deimos's Def buff is very high, he cannot mitigate any fixed damage attacks. This means Maxwell will still deal 14000 damage and Zebra will deal 50000 damage. This is important to note in case if you are in a situation where Deimos could potentially die from those attacks, even with mitigation. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Deimos takes every aspect from his BB and buffs it even further. Deimos utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is a typical modifier for 7* units to use. Deimos provides the ever so useful Taunt buff that can direct enemy single target attacks to Deimos. Deimos also provides a sweet 100% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec. It seems like Deimos is much more generous than Karl and Seria. Unfortunately, these buffs aren't the best in the game, but it is still usable throughout the metagame. 100% is still very good to use. Here is the part that some players may be confused about. It is whether or not Deimos's two Def buffs stack. They actually do. This means that Deimos will receive a 350% Def buff (250% from Taunting + 100% from additional effect). Given this high of a Def buff, Deimos will be tanking so many hits as the damage reduction is massive. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Deimos's 1000% damage modifier UBB utilizes 50% damage mitigation for 3 turns. As great as this may seem, it is not the best mitigation buff in the game. There's Elimo who mitigates 75% of the damage taken for 3 turns on her UBB. Deimos also adds a ridiculous amount of BB gauge momentum by adding 500 BC to units that get attacked. One AoE hit to the squad and everyone's gauges are full. Compared to Elimo's similar effect, Deimos fully fills BB gauges. Elimo's UBB only fills 3-5 BC. This is not to say that Deimos's UBB is completely superior over Elimo's. Both units serve different purposes. If you're in a situation where BB gauge momentum is very low, you will mostly want to use Deimos's UBB. If you're trying to survive an ultimate attack, you will mostly want to use Elimo's UBB. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 WOW! Gumi didn't think the 40% HP boost wasn't enough with Deimos's Leader Skill so they decided to take Deimos's HP even further with yet another 40% boost to not only HP, but also to Def. This is massive. On top of that, Deimos nullifies elemental damage, which is perfect with his Taunting abilities as he can effectively tank hits without worrying about elemental weakness. Arena Score: 9/10 There's quite a bit of synergy involved with Deimos's Arena skills. His 39 BC normal attack Drop Check is one of the highest ranking Drop Checks in the game, providing lots of BC for the squad to fill up BB gauges ready for the second turn. Unlike Ultor, Deimos is able to deal damage to all enemies with his BB and SBB. Thanks to his high stats, Deimos is able to deal quite a lot of damage to his enemies with his 280% damage modifier BB and 500% damage modifier SBB. As a leader, Deimos alleviates the problems with status ailments, which is most common with the Status Effects Active rule. Also, the 40% HP boost helps beef up the squad with a huge survivability boost, allowing units to tank the opponent's first turn a lot easier. Stats Score: 10/10 Deimos's HP and Def stick out the most out of all of the stats, exceeding those of even the regular Rare Summon batches. To think that Deimos didn't have enough HP with his Leader Skill and Extra Skill is quite inevitable. Deimos also has high Atk to help with his damage output. His Rec is just below 1900, but is still manageable since there are HC buffers and healers in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Deimos is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 We didn't expect much from these units when we did not know about their 7* forms, but surprise! We get two new units right before maintenance starts. Overall, Deimos is just like Ultor, but revamped. Deimos becomes an incredible tank with his Taunting abilities and the tanky stats and buffs he carries. Even though high Def buffs does not mean damage mitigation, it can still reduce unfixed damage attacks by a lot. Imagine seeing 1 damage from the enemy attacks dealt to Deimos. Even better, as the leader, Deimos provides so much utility for the squad, being an HP buffer, a BB generator, and an anti-debuffer, all of which are very essential roles to have in a squad. Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 A very nice take on the Soul Bound Saga units. What roles do you think Deimos play in Raid X2? Which of the two units do you like more? Deimos Zenia Comment below on what you think of Deimos! Excited for Raid X2? If yes, are you excited for more Global Exclusive Raid missions to come available? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cyclopean Ultor *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Holy Priestess Elmedia *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Category:Blog posts